


Vulnerability

by FutureGadget



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureGadget/pseuds/FutureGadget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake and Otacon form Philanthropy and set out to sabotage any metal gears the world plans on building. The pair make an excellent team but they are so much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm not really sure how I feel...

**Author's Note:**

> For Graham - Thanks for the help!

“So you want to buy a plane and outfit it to fly around the world taking out Metal Gears.” Snake repeated sounding only slightly sarcastic.

 

“Well... Yeah.” Another well thought out plan by Otacon.

 

“How are you going to pay for this Otacon?” Snake wondered how much thought had really gone into this decision.

 

“Nastasha's book – The tell-all one about the Shadow Moses incident – she wants to get the unabridged version out into the public – we know it'll sell. She offered to fund the whole thing, plus we could do a few side jobs to make some extra cash... Or I could hack into some bank accounts ah-of bad people, of course.” Apparently Otacon had planned more than he gave him credit for, but then again, he was a genius.

 

“We?” Snake actually liked the idea but decided to tease him a bit before joining; partly for fun and partly to make sure he had all the details before agreeing.

 

“Well, I want you to come with me Snake...” Snake paused at Otacon's words feeling something stir inside for just a moment that he quickly pushed far into the back of his mind.

 

“And what if I say no?” He wasn't really sure why he said that.

 

“Well I will always do what I can from the sidelines but I'm no soldier. I need someone like you who can sneak in and sabotage... Nastasha and Mei Ling are already on board, although they wouldn't be joining us for anything but support.” Otacon really sounded desperate with his request.

 

“I was going to retire...” it was a final, halfhearted attempt at resistance.

 

“Philanthropy depends on you, Snake. _Please._ ” Another pushed to the back of his mind twinge with that begging.

 

“Philanthropy?” It was an interesting name for an anti-metal gear NGO.

 

“It's the name Nastasha and I came up with. We selflessly give up our lives in the service of others – to protect the world from metal gears!” Otacon was getting excited again, this passion the man possessed is what drew Snake to him. He came across as a bit of a nerd but he had unsurpassed fighting spirit when it came down to it. Just like one of those anime characters he seemed to love so much.

 

“Fine, I'll join; to let the world be.” Snake sounded much more harsh than the excitement he felt inside. He was really looking forward to working with Otacon again.  


* * *

 

Snake stared at the grocery store walls nervously eyeing up all the different coloured packaging. Spotting some Calorie Mates he dropped several packs into the cart. Otacon eyed him up judgmentally so he added a few more. The sigh he got in response indicated that this may not have been the right choice. He shrugged and followed as he was led up and down aisles, things being tossed in here and there. Fresh stuff would spoil so they went with frozen meat and vegetables. Snake wasn't exactly sure how to cook most stuff, even when he was in Alaska living on his own he mostly hunted and made simple meals. It was his turn to tease Otacon as he placed an exact number of instant ramen noodles in their cart. Typical thorough planning on Otacon's part but he wondered if those numbers accounted for the pack he planned on stealing to see what was so good about iy. Otacon threw frozen broccoli in the cart. Snake grunted.

 

“What, oh don't tell me you don't like...” Otacon commented in a whiny voice. Snake was done shopping.  


“Shut up.” he snapped.  


“You're going to get malnourished with the way you like to eat.” his friend argued, it was nice that he cared about his health but...

 

“It's never been an issue for me before and it won't be now. Are we almost done here? I need a smoke.” Snake groaned.

 

“Oh that reminds me, it's not a good idea to smoke too much on the plane. It overworks the filtration system and we consume more fuel. It's also terrible for my lab equipment.” Snake could feel himself getting agitated as Otacon spoke.

 

“Well I guess I'm not going on the flight...” he only half meant it.

 

“Oh come on Snake, don't be like that, I've got you an e-cigarette, don't worry.” he pulled something out of his pocked that looked almost right but it was hard plastic, a bit too long, and had an LED light on the end. He passed it over to the reluctant Snake who managed a bitter “thanks” before joining his friend to finish up shopping. Snake was thankful they wouldn't have to do this too often.

 

They loaded up their car, a rental, and Snake stood outside enjoying what would probably be one of his last real cigarettes. They planned on taking off that evening. Soon it would just be him and Otacon living together thousands of feet into the air. Of course, they already had some intel about metal gear production in Russia, but they had to do more digging first. Digging that required them to be as far off the grid as possible. For some reason the thought of living alone with Otacon made him giddy.

 

“Those things aren't good for you, you know. They cause cancer! Really, no one smokes anymore Snake. Why not quit? It's not exactly good for stealth either.” Otacon nagged and Snake groaned. He was too far addicted and habituated to quit at this point and didn't intend to stop unless he absolutely had to. He didn't tell Otacon this and instead climbed into the passenger seat closing his eyes until they reached their destination.

 

* * *

 

The plane - the Nomad – was pretty luxurious for what they needed. More than enough space for two people and outfitted with all the latest technology. It was obvious that all of thetime and planning that had gone into the formation of Philanthropy had paid off. Snake was getting quite excited, and nervous, for their first mission. The trick he pulled with leaking information to that journalist so that Nastasha's book could sell unabridged really worked well with most of their funding coming from those profits.

 

Otacon was sitting on his computer, his headphones on, with several windows open. Some of them looked familiar, like government websites, but it was obvious that he was digging into files that he had no businesses with, at least that's what officials would tell them if they knew. Who was he kidding; what they were doing was straight up illegal. He was torn, of course he wanted to do good, _wanted to be good,_ but the world would be better off without metal gears and he was determined to make that happen – no matter the personal costs.

 

The computer geek's eyes were so fixated on the screen that he didn't notice Snake standing behind him. He couldn't help but watch, no – stare, as his friend worked; Snake was completely captivated by Hal's every move. The way his eyes flicked from one window to another as they opened and closed, his expression when he couldn't figure something out, and the one for when he did, that sweet way he pushed up his glasses... He tried to push these more intimate thoughts from his mind. _You were never the sentimental type_ he lied to himself.

 

It looked like Otacon had something useful up now and Snake grabbed a nearby chair before sliding it in next to his friend and sitting down at his side. Otacon noticed him with a smile and pulled off the headphones with what he could only assume was anime music breaking the silence. Snake wondered how he could stand that noise blaring in his ears.

 

“They're definitely building a metal gear, just look at these photos!” Otacon pointed to the screen and Snake nodded. “We've gotta go in a sabotage it before it's capable of launching nukes, who knows what could happen! Snake, we're going to have to head there now, will you be ready to go in the morning?”

 

“Sure thing Otacon, just gotta check my gear. I probably should get some rest then.” Snake replied nonchalantly.

 

“Y-yeah, of course. I'm going to stay up for a bit and see what else I can dig up that will help the mission.” Otacon stammered, he always seemed so nervous.

 

“Alright, just don't stay up too late. I'm going to need your help on the mission tomorrow and I can't have you losing focus.” they were a team now and he needed his partner to be at full strength.

 

“Sure thing Snake, you don't have to worry about me.” Otacon agreed and Snake turned and went to his room.

 

* * *

 

The mission went well, right up to extraction, where Snake was shot in the leg. It wasn't exactly a graceful mission in the end, things sure were a lot different operating with Otacon instead of FoxHound, mainly with the amount of intel beforehand. The techie was good, but he was still learning about what would and wouldn't be useful to the mission. He missed a few important details, there were some arguments, but in the end they won. Now Snake found himself laying in bed smoking the blasted e-cigarette with a worried man in glasses by his side attempting to dress the wound.

 

“It's an eight hour flight before we reach the U.S.” Otacon sighed sympathetically. “Do you want me to re-route to an allied country so you can get to a hospital?”

 

“I'm fine. We just have to get the bullet out and put some antiseptic on it. My suit applied pressure to the wound and stopped the bleeding and those painkillers you gave me really helped.” Snake replied, partially hiding his pain and partially honest – it's not like he hadn't been shot before.

 

Donning gloves Otacon readied forceps and mumbled a “here goes” before digging the bullet out of his leg. The pain was intense and he stifled a scream, choosing instead to grunt, swear, and bite his hand. He was tough, sure, but pain was still well... Painful. Otacon's eyes were wide and he looked so apologetic as if it was somehow his fault Snake was suffering. _No, you idiot, you're helping_ he thought but couldn't manage any reassuring words. After applying some anti-septic and a bandage Otacon just sat next to him staring. The pain was starting to subside in his leg now and he sat up, meeting his friend's eyes. Wonderful blue eyes.

 

“Are you ok?” Snake wondered and Otacon laughed.

 

“I should be asking you that question! I'm sorry that you got hurt, I can't help but think that if I had done my job better this wouldn't have happened.” Hal explained. He was probably right on that one but Snake didn't have the heart to say it.

 

“Don't worry about it, this is the kind of thing that happens on these missions. Besides, the nanomachines will aid healing and I'll be better in no time.” he even managed a half smile in hopes of reassuring his friend. Their eyes were still locked and Otacon's were starting to become glassy, like he was fighting back tears. It wasn't surprising, it's not like Snake hadn't seen him cry before, but it seemed like strange timing. _Wait, is he crying because I got hurt?_

 

“Uhh... Otacon?” he broke the silence just as a tear escaped Hal's eye and trickled down his face.

 

Otacon turned away from him but Snake caught his cheek with his hand and guided it back, feeling the wetness under his palm. Hal avoided his eyes but their faces were close now – only about a foot apart. He looked so – vulnerable. Snake's eyes narrowed before he whispered “don't cry...” Otacon fought back tears; eventually losing to his own emotions. They were running down his cheeks now, some beading along Snake's hand that was still caressing his warm skin. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, offering as much sympathy as he could mange; this really wasn't something he was good at. Otacon sniffled and briefly met his eyes.

 

“S-Snake?” he stuttered.

 

“Yeah?” Snake wasn't really sure what was happening anymore. The word was spinning. Maybe it was the pain medication? He gently stroked Otacon's cheek with his thumb. _What am I doing._ He knew what he wanted to do but what would happen if he did? He leaned forward, now feeling Otacon's breath against his lips. The other man seemed nervous but didn't back off and Snake was sure his face moved just a little closer to his own. Hal's smell was intoxicating. Snake just had to...

 

He pressed his lips against Hal's.


	2. Confession

Snake wasn't even sure what he was doing any more as he felt Otacon's warm lips against him, a soft moan escaping from the other man. His thoughts began to return and he considered pulling away and apologizing, it was wrong of him to assume that Otacon would be interested in him, in this way, in another guy, but then the kiss was returned. Glasses pressed into his face uncomfortably as Otacon pushed his face into his and Snake moved his hand from his cheek to around the back of Otacon's head. He could hardly think again as warm lips wet his own, their mouths opening and closing, the kiss deepening, hands holding on tightly. _Bliss._

 

It seemed he was having second thoughts, or maybe was running on instinct, because Otacon pulled back and stared at the floor. Snake's arm was still wrapped around with fingers entwined in soft hair. He didn't want to let go. _Not ever._ The truth, something he barely dared to admit to himself, was that he fell in love the day they met. Sure, him and Meryl had that thing, but she was so young and it just wasn't right. What him and Meryl shared was something triggered by an extreme situation and stress hormones running wild. The way he felt about Otacon was something – different. He quickly got over Meryl and him parting ways but the thoughts of that scientist who overcame his fears to help never left his mind. Not once.

 

He felt weak, maybe the gunshot wound was finally affecting him, or maybe he was just tired from the mission. His eyes began to feel heavy and he couldn't hold his head any longer. It fell, resting gently on Otacon's shoulder, his hand sliding down his friend's back. Just as he drifted out of consciousness he felt a thin hand stoke the back of his head. _Relaxing..._

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping when Snake woke up but he was alone now. By the looks of things the plane had landed and he could hear voices upstairs in the kitchen. He sat up and noticed an IV in his wrist hooked up to some kind of drip. _Just a saline solution_. He pulled the tape off the needle and carefully slid it out of his skin ignoring the slight sting. He was just pulling the blanket off (and revealing that he was just wearing his underwear) as Otacon came into the room.

 

“Good morning. I figured you didn't want to go to the hospital so I had a doctor come here to take a look at you. Everything seems to be fine, but don't get up.” Otacon seemed cheerful as usual.

 

“Uhhh. Thanks. I'm fine, it feels a lot better. Good as new.” Snake groaned – resting was not something he was good at.

 

“Well the doctor said you should stay off it for a few days. She wants to see you again befor-” he was cut off.

 

“Dammit Otacon, I'm fine. It's not necessary to see her. I'm sure you've looked into the intel I grabbed and have already planned our next move, so what is it?” Snake snapped, quickly changing the subject to something that interested him far more than being poked and prodded.

 

“R-right. OK, whatever you say Snake. Yeah, I still have to do some more digging but we've got a good lead. It looks like we won't be able to do anything for another two weeks, but I'll explain all that later. In the mean time we should get in the air and get monitoring. It's much easier to conceal our position when we're not moving. Ideally we wouldn't land at all, but this was an exception...” Otacon rambled.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, no more getting hurt.” Snake teased and Otacon just made a face. _A cute face._ His friend made no mention of their little embrace from the night before and Snake wondered if it had happened or had actually been a dream. It certainly felt real.

 

“Fine, we'll take off in ten, just let me do my final checks and stuff.” Otacon sighed before turning away. Snake took advantage of the few minutes alone to light up a cigarette and blissfully smoke before the plane starting taking off into the air. He was glad that Otacon was smart enough to fly the plane because this was definitely something he couldn't handle on his own. His friend believed that he needed Snake but in reality it was so much the other way around.

 

Snake's stomach rumbled as they reached cruising speed and starting making his way towards the small kitchen upstairs. His leg still hurt and he clung to the railing tightly pulling himself up each step. Footsteps came up behind him quickly and a slim shoulder slipped under his free arm helping him walk.

 

“Don't push yourself too hard, I'm here if you need me. I thought I said to rest.” Otacon sounded concerned.

 

“You know me; can't sit still for too long... Thanks.” It was nice to be cared for and even nicer to have Otacon's sweet skin pressed against him. At this moment Snake knew that if they were going to continue to live together it was going to be a problem for him – he hadn't realized until now just how strong these feelings were. By the time they reached the top of the stairs Snake could no longer deny it to himself. _He loved him._

 

He pushed Otacon against the wall of the narrow corridor, his combat skills and Otacon's tiny build making it far too easy. Those blue eyes widened, not out of fear, but more confusion. Or maybe anticipation. _Wishful thinking._ He could barely go an hour without thinking about Otacon, let alone an entire week or more. He had to do something.

 

“S-Snake?” Otacon whined. Snake half smiled as he thought about the first time they met and Otacon wetting his pants.

 

“C’mon Otacon, don't play dumb. Can't you see how I feel about you?” he was secretly hoping Otacon would handle the talking about feelings stuff for him but things didn't seem to be going as he planned.

 

“What are you talking about? Is this about... I thought, you know, because of your fever, maybe you...” it was obvious that he was flustered.

 

“I remember what I did.” he said sharply.

 

“So then you really meant to-to-to, to kiss me?” the engineer stuttered. Snake nodded. There was an awkward pause and he could hear this heart beating. His hands were wrapped around Otacon's wrists pulling them up over his head and keeping him pinned against the wall. He loosened his grip a little bit and tried to relax.

 

“I've liked you for a long time. Ugh...” he groaned before continuing. “Otacon, uh, Hal, I really like you. You know, in a 'love can bloom even on a battlefield' kind of way.” This was him trying to be sweet but he realized after that it may have come across just a bit condescending. Hopefully Otacon didn't think he was just messing with him. He started at the other man's face. Red cheeks. Otacon looked cuter than ever when he was blushing. Snake slid his hands up from Otacon's wrists and entwined their fingers together before leaning his whole body in closer. They were pressed together now; everything but lips touching.

 

Otacon was quivering under him; Snake hadn’t seen him so anxious since Shadow Moses. Noticing this made Snake realize that he was shaking as well. _Nervous?_ He was starting to sweat and his body felt like running away. No. He needed to show that he cared; it wasn’t just about having sex. He wanted _love_. He brushed his lips against Hal’s and planted a gentle kiss. Otacon’s hands were still held above his head but he hardly was being forced. No, it was obvious that Otacon was into this too - the way his fingers hugged Snake’s tighter, his mouth opening a little bit to welcome the kiss, and something else stirring against Snake’s leg. _Wait, what was that?_

 

Snake twisted his heel slightly, his thigh rubbing against Otacon’s groin; the engineer moaned into his mouth. Encouraging. Snake deepened the kiss flicking Hal’s tongue with the tip of his own. He brought their hands down by their sides and released his grasp on Otacon’s fingers instead choosing to slide them up and under the back of his shirt. He traced up Hal’s spine, his skin was so soft. Ahh… Snake moaned at the thought of touching skin in other places.The sound had apparently taken Otacon off guard because he broke off the kiss and stared.  

 

“S-Snake, I…” Otacon trailed off.

 

“Shh… It’s ok.” Snake reassured as best as he could manage. He wasn’t great with words.

 

“I feel the same way.” he finished. Overcome with emotions that he just couldn’t make sense of right now Snake pulled Otacon away from the wall and into his chest embracing him tightly. One hand was still under his shirt and he brought the other one up to stroke the engineer’s hair. Love for Snake had never been something he needed to express but now - now he _wanted_ to. He felt Otacon start to shake and pulled his face back revealing a once-again-teary-eyed man. Snake couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight - too emotional. It was just another thing that he liked. _Adored._

 

Snake released the embrace and took Otacon’s now tear streaked glasses off his face. With a smile he rubbed them on his shirt before placing them on his own face. It was hard to see with the thick lenses and he wondered how difficult it must be for his friend during those rare times he took them off. _He’s basically blind._ Otacon wiped his tears on his shirt and started chuckling.

 

“What, what’s so funny?” Snake tried to act coy.

 

“You should see yourself, it actually suits you. You look so smart!” It was supposed to be a compliment from Otacon but…

 

“Wait, so I usually don’t look smart?” He was being pedantic now.

 

“Well, no, I mean, you look great usually but…” He seemed to fluster so easily.

 

“I look great usually?” Snake raised an eyebrow and Otacon laughed awkwardly.

 

“Well, you know… Uhhh…” It was hard to misinterpret that and Snake placed the glasses back on Otacon’s face and leaned in for another kiss.

 

_Growl._

 

Snake’s stomach interrupted what was going to be a tender moment with a hungry groan. Otacon suppressed a laugh.

 

“I haven’t eaten since yesterday!” Snake whined defensively. Otacon took his hand, the softness a stark contrast against Snake’s battle-worn skin before leading him to the kitchen.

 

 


End file.
